New Recruits
by TheoneandonlyHadesdaughter
Summary: 6 new girls come to join the chunin exams, creating mystery and intrigiuging Sasuke. But when the girls and Sakura and Ino all say they love Sasuke, he has to do something, and fast!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke POV

Sakura was running around my bedroom, and dancing. I had the urge punch her. Well, it's not as if that one comes often…

Sakura spotted me. "Hey Sasuke! Guess what!"

Oh holy shit. Play along, Sasuke. "What the hell is it, and why do I care?"

"Well, all I was gunna say was that some more people are joining the exams. They are from the All Power Land!"

I stopped, and stared at her. "The All Power Land? Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" She held up a few files. "There are six of them. Siobhan Hunter, Victoria Richards, Annabell and Clarissa Meyers, Amalia Roberto, and Amy Stephanie. We have to mentor one of them each. You have Shaunie, I have Vicky, Kakashi has Annabell, Gaara has Clarissa, Naruto has Amalia, and Ino has Amy. Is that ok?"

Is Sakura thick? "I don't know them, Dummy! Are you stupid?"

"Err…no…"

Oh crap. "Err…hey master Kakashi. Stupid Sakura was just explaining about the new people coming here. Do I really have to waste my time mentoring one of them?"

"Yah. But I think you and Siobhan will get on quite well. I mean, she's blonde, has ringlets, deep blue eyes, not fat, pretty, funny, not afraid to get down and dirty, adventurous, a bit of a rebel, easy to teach, strong willed, imaginative, a fast learner, an only child so no annoying small children tagging with her, friendly, trustworthy, easy to get on with, lovely handwriting, likes reading…"

Crap. My kind of girl, I guess. "Shut up, Kakashi. I get it."

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Victoria is lovely, bubbly, easy to get on with, pretty, strait blonde hair, not long, not fat, inventive, likes reading, left handed, so she's unusual, can't really read her writing, sweet, will do what you say, a younger brother called Will…"

Even Sakura got fed up of his descriptions. "Shut the hell up, Kakashi!"

"M…"

"Master Kakashi, you idiot!"

"That's better, Stupid."

A loud Bang, Crash! Was heard, and then a girl's high pitched scream rang out. "That's not Siobhan, is it?" I asked.

"Or Vicky?" Sakura added.

"No, that's Amy."

We all rand down to the source of the noise, and I saw the girl who was screaming get punched in the stomach by a blonde girl. The girl shut up, and punched Blondie back. "Whoa, Kakashi. Can you manipulate who we get, so I get the girl who just punched Amy, please?"

"Oh yeah, that's Siobhan."

I smiled. "Hey, Kakashi. I owe you one. I actually love you, man."

"Yeah, most people say that when they see her. It's funny really." I looked closer at the group of girls. They all looked athletic and strong, except Amy, but I know looks can be deceiving.

Kakashi and Sakura ran down the hill to the girls, but I stayed at the top. I caught Siobhan's eye, and smiled. She smiled back, and motioned for me to come down. I naturally obeyed.

I soon found out the two tanned girls were Annabell and Clarissa, the non identical twins. The blonde one was Annabell, the brunette Clarissa. The tanned one with Itachi hair was Amalia, the small one with short bobbed thin hair was Amy. The one with the straight but puffy blonde hair was Victoria, and the one with the curly blonde hair and lovely eyes was Siobhan.

"Hey Siobhan." Clarissa nudged her. "It looks like you got Sasuke. Lucky. Every one wanted him."

"Mmm hmm. I guess I got lucky." She winked at me. Clarissa rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving me and Siobhan alone.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Siobhan. Welcome to the crappy exams."

"Thanks. Never had an intro like that before." She smiled. I liked her already. I smiled back at her. Amalia came over and pounced on me. She hugged me so tightly I could hardly breathe, and I saw Siobhan ROFLing.

"Hey Amalia. I can't breathe."

"Sorry, Sasuke."

"That's ok."

"I love you, Sasuke." Amalia said. Amy crept up behind Amalia, and pulled her off me.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm Amy. I absolutely love you to bits."

Ino and Sakura marched over, and yanked Amy away from me. "Hands off. He's mine." Sakura said.

Ino turned on Sakura. "Get lost, Sakura. I've always had more of a chance with him than you!"

"Untrue unfair!"

Siobhan calmly stepped through the middle of everyone. She stood beside me, and looked at me. She looked back at everyone else. "Hey guys, let Sasuke choose out of us himself. That way we all know it's fair."

She smiled at me, and I stepped forward. "Err…I need to go train Siobhan. I'll decide later."

I grabbed her hand and we ran off. She looked at me sideways. "I just saved your skin, back there."

We wandered into a bar. I ordered some drinks. "Yeah. I know."

We slipped into a quiet table near the back of the room. "Just thought I'd let you know." She rested her head on my shoulder. "You owe me one. Oh, and when you decide tomorrow, don't forget to consider me."  
I wouldn't dream of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

I studied the girl with not much interest. How could I concentrate when the love of my life was sat at a bar or training (close combat, I bet) with a girl none of us knew? Kinda hard.

"Look Sakura. Are you gunna train me or not?" The blonde girl asked impatiently.

"Depends on what you call training at this particular moment in time."

Vicky smiled wickedly. "Following my best friend and the love of all our lives is what I was going to suggest, but your opinion is valued too, I guess."

I smiled and grabbed my headband. "Great minds think alike, Vicky." I shoved my pink hair away from my face, and placed my headband underneath it. "Let's go."

Ten minutes later, we were standing outside the bar Sasuke and Siobhan were in. They had been joined by all the other mentors and newbies.

Sasuke was looking at something on Siobhan's wrist with concern. She was trying to convince him she was fine, but he wasn't convinced.

I could tell.

I can read Sasuke like a slightly confusing backwards book, with subtitles in Korean.

"Let's go in, Sakura!" Vicky urged.

"Ok, ok!" We weaved through tables to the others, and I saw that Sasuke was on his own, and Naruto was chatting up Shaunie at the bar where she was ordering drinks.

I slid onto the bench seat beside Sasuke, blocking his exit, and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino slammed her drink on the table, so it slopped over the rim of the glass. "Same here."

Sasuke pushed my head away from him, and looked down at his wet jumper. He shoved me out the way (or on the floor, depending on how you look at it), and walked towards the bar.

Ino looked at him, and then back at me. "It really is a pity that I had to pay to get Sasuke wet, when I would've done that for free."

I sighed. "Yup. It sucks."

I looked at the bare, and immediately took a few photos.

Sasuke was standing bare-chested beside Siobhan. Ino wolf whistled quietly.

Sasuke slipped his arms around Siobhan's waist, and whispered something in her ear. Vicky swore loudly. Siobhan laughed, and slid her hoodie off, and over Sasuke. He looked uber hot in the black material, and Amalia started to stroke his arm absently.

"Oh gods, Sasuke." Siobhan leant back on him.

"What's up?"

"I need to go back to my room."

Sasuke smiled. "The rooms aren't ready yet. That's why everyone's here."

Is it?

Siobhan groaned. "Room swap? If you let me sleep in yours, you can have mine?"

"Your room won't be ready till morning."

"I've blagged your sofa."

Sasuke smiled at her. "That's fine. Come on then."

_MUUST STAY IN CONVERSATION. AT ALL COSTS. _

"Sasuke! Walk back to the rooms with me and Vicky?"

"Do I have to?" He glanced at Siobhan. She grinned at him.

"Hey, why not." Sasuke glared at me, and gripped Siobhan's hand tightly.

Siobhan took out a strange, square, blue object. She plugged a white thing on a wire into her ear.

"You want one?" She offered one to Sasuke.

He looked at her. "What is that?"

She looked at him, incredulous. "Are you for real? This is my iPod. I would probably die if I didn't have it."

The blonde tanned twin (ERR…) Annabell was walking on the path behind us, with Amalia, the one who perved on Sasuke. They were listening to a strange thing in the shape of a… well… a block. It was blue, and had a pair of the same things Siobhan had.

"Hey Siobhan!" Annabell yelled. We all turned around.

Amalia turned Pedo. "Hey Sasuke. How are you?"

"Scared…" Sasuke said. Amalia laughed. Annabell looked apologetic.

"Sorry Sasuke. She's drunk, and she's obsessed with you at the best of times. That's the way she is. Much like Amy Siobhan and Vicky. Oh, and all the people who've read your anime."

"Err…thanks I guess?" Sasuke looked incredibly worried. He looked at Siobhan, who was blushing like mad. She nodded, and carried on walking back. We all rushed to keep up with her and Sasuke.

Annabell continued. "Yeah, no problems. I obviously like Kakashi more, so, I'm totes glad I got him as a mentor trainer dude. I'm like, OTT when it comes to obsessions, much like Amy and Vicky. Oh, and Amalia."

Amalia looked at Sasuke, and blew him a kiss. He shivered, and turned away from her. He looked at Siobhan, who was gulping down some liquid in a bottle. She was quite obviously trying to get away from Amalia, and this was the only way that didn't involve a cliff. Obviously Amalia was a crap person to know when she was drunk.

"Yeah. Err…" Sasuke was looking at the bottle Siobhan held with envy, and Siobhan took another out of her rucky. She handed it to him, and he gulped it back like she was. "This is gross!"

"Mmm hmm. I know. But… the alternative…"

"…even worse." Sasuke confirmed. Siobhan nodded.

"Hey, Siobhan! Give me one!" Annabell and Vicky both said. Siobhan sighed wearily, and handed them each a bottle of liquid. They sighed happily as they drank.

Over the course of the journey, I could see them all get drunker and drunker. They all seemed to lose their cares, and I could tell what was going to happen. Sasuke was going to end up having a fight to prove absolutely nothing apart from the fact that everyone fancies him.

But oh well…

"Sasuke. Are you drunk?" I asked him sweetly.

"I seriously hope so, Sakura. Because if I wasn't I'd be getting shouted at by Kakashi and Guy. Hey Sakura, have you heard of Wiz Khalifa?"

"No sweetie, what is that?"

"Eww Sakura! And he's a he, not an it. And he's amazing."

"Ok then. If you say so, Sas."

"It is Sasuke. And I hate you, Sakura. Did you know that? Did you also know that the first letters on a phone keyboard are 'qwerty'?

"No, I didn't." I sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabell POV

OMG, BEING HERE IS SO EXCITING! Hey. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Annabell Meyers. I'm one of six that have come to Konoha to do our chúnin exams, and I'm almost convinced we're all gunna get through! Well, at least three of us…

Anyway, enough of the intros, on to the story. I won't tell you about the night we got drunk, because I can't remember it. But I will tell you about the next morning.

I woke up after Sasuke, who was sat with his head between his legs. I shoved Siobhan off me, yelling "You're heavy, bitch!"

She moaned, rolled over and carried on sleeping. Sasuke looked up at me and strait back down again. "It's not because I'm trying to be rude, it's just if I look up, I'll probably puke."

I tried to laugh, but I couldn't, so instead I stumbled to the kitchen to brew myself a strong coffee. "Sasuke, do you want coffee?"

"Not if it's like what we had last night."

"No stupid, it helps!"

"Oh, sure. Thanks."

"What's the time?"

"No idea, if I read I will puke."

"Next question, do you have a McDonalds in Konoha?" I asked loudly. I had a bad feeling that my head would explode. Definitely bad.

"Dunno. I don't think so, I've never heard of this place. Ask… Hey master Kakashi…"

"Hello Sasuke, have you seen my student? We are going to train today. Would you and your student like to join us?" Kakashi sounded too bright and awake to be for real.

"Look at me, Kakashi. Do you think I'm going to be training today?" I peeked round the door, and saw Kakashi (!) standing over Sasuke, who was trying not to puke.

"No, probably not. Now, where's Annabell?"

I couldn't help it. "Sasuke, coffee!"

"Thanks. Can you bring it in please? I can't move." Sasuke sounded rough.

"Yeah, I'm only a tiny bit better than you. I can only just move." I yelled. More for Kakashi's benefit than Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned.

"Please, Annabell!" He did sound bad.

"Ok, Sasuke. I'm coming!" I stumbled out to the room he was in, and gasped in shock at how pale emo duck-butt was. I almost dropped the coffee.

"Here." I held out the mug to him. He took it wearily, and held it to his chest. I think this is the only time I've seen him this miserable.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly.

"You're welcome." I sat on the ground beside him, and hugged him. "Why are you so miserable, Sasuke?"

"My head hurts. And Itachi said he would kill me." I hugged him again, before standing up.

"Excuse me a minute, while I puke." I stood up, and ran to the bathroom. I won't tell you any more than that.

Twenty minutes later, I was sat beside Amalia and Siobhan trying not to puke in a truck thing. Amalia had puked the most, at twenty three times. Siobhan hadn't puked at all. I had. Twice. Sasuke had, 19 times.

We were in such a state. I'll tell you that for nothing.

"I wish last night never happened!" Amalia complained. We all glared at her. I shrugged.

"Too late to go back now." The only one of us who was sensible last night was Siobhan, who tried to force me to drink shit loads of water. That backfired, as I didn't and she did. And she didn't puke, and I did. Some people miss out on all the fun.

"Yeah, I wish Stephen Hawkins would make a time machine." Siobhan groaned.

"Why Stephen Hawkins?"

"A) Because he's amazing and B) because if he makes it, there might be a chance of it actually working. Dumbass."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Yeah. I'm sure you did." Amalia said sarcastically. I would've slapped her if I wasn't in danger of puking again. As I was, I yelled at her.

"You suck, Amalia!" She smiled. Puking had obviously done her good. I should've followed her lead.

"Haha!" She laughed at me. I gave up.

The trucky-thing juddered to a halt, and Amalia looked green. Sasuke laughed weakly. I looked at the dark shadow through the window. It looked like…

"Itachi." Sasuke confirmed. He groaned and curled up on the floor. "Why now? Any time but now."

"Dude, I know how you feel." I added.

Siobhan pulled him to his feet. "Go ask him what he wants, before I do." She raised an eyebrow, and opened the back doors. "Come on in, Itachi."

Itachi walked in, and completely killed his image by falling over the hem of his robe thing, and rolling to a stop beside Siobhan. He looked up at her, then at Amalia, then me, then finally Sasuke.

"Ahh, brother." Itachi's tone was strained.

"Hey Bro." Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely relaxed. Itachi picked up a throwing star from the floor.

"I know this is your area of specialty, Sasuke. I am willing to fight on your level. How nice of me."

"Yeah. Lovely." Sasuke replied.

Ten minutes later, Itachi was on the floor. Don't ask me how we did this.

I really don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarissa POV

Was I getting annoyed with Gaara? Yeah, you could say that. He was just standing in the middle of the field we were training in, wearing his onesie thing and smirking as I struggled to crack his sand armour.

And this is without him even trying to even move! It's infuriating.

In a minute I swear I'm going to throw something at him. Something very, very heavy. Like a brick. Or a house if I can magically have enough strength from my rage.

Ok, right, I've lost it. I picked up a brick, and lobbed it at his head. It smacked against his head with a satisfying Clonk! And his armour smashed, and flaked to pieces around his feet.

He was just about to open his mouth to say something (probably derogatory) but Sasuke stumbled into the field and lay down beside me. "Hey Emo duck-butt!" I yelled to him. He curled into a ball, and groaned. He finally choked out a reply.

"Hello, Clari. Help me. Please?" I looked at Gaara in shock, who was walking over to us with a concerned look on his face.

"How do I help you, Sasuke?" I asked, carefully touching his shoulder. When I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood.

"Get Tsunade. Or another healer. Please. Quickly." He gasped. He lifted his head to try and look at me. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Ok, I'm going. Don't move." Sasuke was crying. Gaara looked at him, as if afraid… oh… blood. He wandered along with me, away from Sasuke.

"He's such a show off!" Gaara scoffed. "He can't be in real pain!" I glared at Gaara.

"And why not, sand brain?" I raised an eyebrow, and Gaara shut up. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't be bitchy, Gaara. It'll come back and bite you on the bum one day."

Gaara looked pleasingly scared. HAHAHAHAHA. And, y'know, being a twin doesn't matter when you have the mentors you wanted. Oh, and friends. Lots of them. "You got that, Gaara?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Good." I laughed good naturedly, and flung my arms out wide. "Isn't it a beautiful day? Well, for everyone that's not Sasuke."

Siobhan came flying down the track. She also was covered in blood. "Clarissa! Have you seen Sasuke? Please say you know where he is!"

"Yeah, he's in the training fields. You know where that is?" She smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks. I know where that is." She tried to run off, but in the end walking was hard enough. She stumbled out of view in much the same way as Sasuke.

"Hey Gaara. Is Tsunade the only healer person around here?"

"Err… I think so." God. Are any boys ever sure of anything? Oh well, we'll just have to find Tsunade.

"Clarissa!" I turned at Amalia's voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Have you seen Greece or Sasuke?" WTF? Who's Greece?

"It depends on who Greece is."

"Siobhan." Ohhhhh.

"Yeah. She's with Sasuke. In the training field. D'you know where that is?" Amalia looked puzzled.

"There's a training field?" She looked incredulous.

"Yes, there's a training field. Gaara will take you there." I turned to him. "Won't you, Gaara?" Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He gestured at Amalia to follow him, and they walked off. Annabell, my useless twin ran after them, after pausing to glare and swear at me. I swore back.

"Is it… Clarissa?" A girl looked at me. Whoa, dude. Her hair!

"Yeah. What do you want?" She wasn't smiling anymore. She was looking annoyed (and annoying).

"I'm Sakura. Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"No. Keep looking." I walked off, grinning. I hate people with pink hair. Especially people with Short pink hair who like boys. Eww.

"Humph!" Sakura stormed off in a cloud of dust that her feet had kicked up. I looked at her sandals, and at my own wedged converse. I laughed. Oh, I was in a good mood today.

I spotted a guy talking to a girl. I guessed she was in her early twenties, with long blonde hair, and a slim figure. She was wearing a necklace that looked… wrong… to say the least. Tsunade?

"Tsunade?" The woman turned to face me.

"Yes. How can I help you?" She asked. She looked at the guy. He shrugged.

"Sasuke is in pain. I need help for him." She went pale. She obviously liked Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Oh no. I must get there straight away!" See! She likes him.

"Yeah. He's in the training field with Gaara, Amalia, Siobhan and Annabell. I turned Sakura away, because everyone hates her."

Tsunade nodded. "Wise."

We walked to the field in a hurry. Sasuke was leaning against a post, hugging Siobhan. As soon as I spotted Gaara, I walked over to him. He was looking… neutral. I hugged him. He looked surprised.

"How is he, Tsunade?" Gaara yelled over. The woman stood up, and brushed off her trousers.

"He'll be fine" Tsunade confirmed. "He just needs someone to keep him in bed for a few days, ok? Any volunteers?"

Amalia stuck her hand up in the air straight away. Sasuke shook his head and hugged Siobhan tighter. Tsunade looked at them, and smiled. "Problems solved!"

Siobhan grinned, and hugged Sasuke back. I looked at Tsunade, who was glaring at them. Yep.

She definitely liked Sasuke.

Gaara started to walk off, and he reached the end of the field just as the sun reached the horizon. His silhouette glared black on the ground.

It looked just like a picture.

I sighed. He was so, so, so, so, so cute!

I loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi POV

So yeah. Hi. I'm Kakashi Sensei. I'm from Konoha. I teach Sasuke and Naruto. Oh, and Sakura. Erm...

Anyway, enough of that stuff, time for the action. When I left the action, it was in Annabell's pov, so that was like two chapters ago. And I was doing... what was I doing... oh, erm... Asking Sasuke if he was training today. He was drunk. It was funny, watching Sasuke try not to puke. But it wasn't funny watching Annabell.

Clarissa and Gaara had the right idea, staying back at the house and training. Not that I wanted my student to do that.

That's kinda boring.

Hopefully she won't punch me. She's scary.

Anyway, when Annabell and all the others got into the truck, I walked off in search of Lee and Guy. I found them, three minutes later. They were sunbathing on the ground.

I tiptoed over to them, and lee opened an eye. I motioned for him to shut his mouth, and he lay back down and closed his eyes. I stepped on the ground beside Guy, and jumped on him.

His eyes snapped open, and he received my elbow in his stomach. He yelped like those kittens Annabell seems to love.

I had to laugh. His expression was priceless. Lee opened his eyes, and pulled himself into a sitting position. I helped him to his feet, and we stood against the fence.

We were sat talking, when Clarissa and Gaara came walking into the field. I guessed from the bags of weaponry they were carrying, that they were going to be training. We all traipsed out of the field.

When we were walking to the house, we passed Sasuke, who was staggering, and leaving a trail of blood. I shrugged, and walked back in the direction we came from. We were overtaken by Tsunade, Annabell, Siobhan and Amalia.

By the time I said goodbye to Lee and Guy, and started to walk towards my student, the sun was just setting. Annabell instantly ran towards me, and pointed to Sasuke.

"Look, Kakashi! Sasuke's hurt!" She said.

I looked at him, and had to stop myself from facepalming. "Yup, I guessed."

"Oh, did you?" She looked genuinely shocked. Stupid girl. Hahah.

Sasuke looked up at me, and tried to get to his feet. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him back to the ground. His face twisted in pain. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Why… Kakashi?"

"Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Ye…yes." He still couldn't talk properly. Poor guy. He was curled in a ball, with his hair flat and playing around his shoulders. His eyes were large and round with pain, and tears slipped down his pale cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke."

"He…he…hey. Tha… ok." Aww… Sasuke is actually cute when he's upset and hurt. Not often, I'll tell you.

Maybe that's why people think he's so mopey all the time…! But I know Sasuke. A bit. I think. I don't think he's actually depressive, but hey ho, people see what they wanna see.

"Good. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to hurt you, at all." I ruffled his hair, and he smiled sadly.

"P…pai…pain. Hu…hurts." He choked out.

I smiled at him. "I know, Sasuke. And trust me; this pain isn't as bad as some other pain. Like… say heartbreak."

Sasuke appeared confused. "Wha…?"

"Don't worry about it, Dude." Vicky walked over, followed by Sakura. They were carrying a duffel bag of probably weapons.

Sakura almost screamed when she saw Sasuke on the floor, covered in blood, and lying in a pool of it. Siobhan ran into the entrance of the field, and flopped on the floor beside Sasuke. She was in about the same condition as him. Covered in cuts, bruises, blood and more blood. She left a trail of the stuff wherever she walked. "Hey Sasuke, its Siobhan. Are you ok?"

"I… can… see. I… ok? No… you…?" Sasuke tried to sit up. He struggled to, but eventually managed, and leant against her. She sat beside him, and whispered something into his ear. He smiled, and his face lit up like a lamp.

"Th…thank…" He stretched his arms up, and hugged her. She hugged him back, but not too hard. They were both in pain.

Sakura practically ripped the two of them apart. She looked at Sasuke. "What happened, Baby?"

Siobhan raised an eyebrow, but let Sasuke answer for himself. "Saku… go…way… hate… you… love…" He pointed at Siobhan. She smiled.

Clarissa mimed puking. Siobhan stuck her tongue out at her. She hugged Sasuke, who smiled. Sakura was speechless, which isn't something that happens often.

She was acting like a fish. Hehe.

Have I ever told you how much she annoys everyone? Especially me.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara POV

After Clarissa had told Siobhan that "Emo duck-butt is nothing but trouble, Dude!" we left.

I was in the mood for training, but Clarissa seemed to have other ideas. She had seen Sakura, Sasuke and Siobhan talking earlier, and couldn't get it out of her head.

Not that anyone cared. Siobhan was on her own planet, as was Sasuke, Sakura was crying, Vicky was boredly biting her nails, Kakashi was reading, Annabell was on a "laptop", and all the others were sat on the floor gossiping.

So we left. It was boring, just sitting there talking. I hate socializing. Absolutely hate it.

So, I decided to go to my room and sleep till the next day. Sounded like a good idea.

I woke up the next morning in muggy warmth. I quickly got dressed, and slipped out of the room to talk to Siobhan. But first, I had to find her.

I spotted Naruto sat on a bench, yelling instructions at a girl who looked like Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He was throwing knives at her in irregular intervals, as well as throwing stars.

"Hey Naruto, where's Clarissa?"

"Oh, Gaara, hey. I think she went shopping in the mall thing with Vicky. She was muttering 'oh holy shit why am I doing this? Kill me.'"

I nodded. This was good, because now I could talk to Siobhan for, say, an hour?

"Ok. Where's Siobhan?"

Naruto smiled. "Try her room. If not, try Sasuke's. But try hers first, just in case."

I left without answering. I didn't have the time. I needed to talk to Siobhan.

I knocked on Siobhan's door ten minutes later. I pushed it open, not realizing until I got in that she was still asleep. I perched on the bed beside her, and ran a hand across her forehead, wondering if she was ill.

She opened her eyes with a sigh, and murmured my name quietly. "Gaara."

"Yes. I… I needed to talk to you."

She smiled. "Hmm. Why?" She yawned, and raked her hair away from her eyes. She rolled over towards me, and looked up expectantly.

"I wanted to ask you about Sasuke. About what it's like to have another person to share your worries and problems with."

She smiled again. "Oh, honey, that bit's great. The non great bit's the fact that you're always paranoid that the other person will run off and find someone better."

"Yeah. I guess. How do you get over it?" I asked her.

Someone was outside the door. "I simply hope, Gaara. Anyway, is this about Clarissa?"

"No, I just wondered, you know, for future reference. How do you tell if someone loves or fancies you?" I leant towards her.

"Well, they try to spend as much time with you as they can,"

_Oh, I'll be with Gaara! _Tick.

"They always ask for your opinion or approval,"

_Hey, Gaara! How does this look? Do you like this? _Tick.

"They show off,"

_Hey, Gaara! Look what I can do! _Tick.

"And they act all desperate, like, writing their name and your name together."

_Hey, Gaara! Look! Sabaku no Clarissa. _Oh, tick.

"Err, thanks Siobhan. That really helps. Do all girls do that?"

She shrugged. "No, only the ones like Clari."

I pulled a face. "Oh, you! You little…"

She smiled. "Bye, Gaara." She stretched her arms up, I hugged her, and she settled back in her bed. I walked out of the room as Sasuke walked in. We smiled at each other as we accidentally brushed arms. I shut the door and peered through the keyhole, and saw Sasuke drop a kiss on her forehead. He fell on the bed beside her, and she wrapped her arms around his.

I walked off in search of Clarissa. I had a question I needed her to answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy POV

I was sat in the shade of a tree with Ino, when a boy walked over to us. Ino fell off her chair in surprise, and I could see why. He was incredibly incredibly hot.

"Sasuke. An unexpected pleasure. To what do we owe it?"

"Shut up your crap, Ino pig. I'm trying to find… someone."

"Your Girlfriend, eh Sasuke?" Ino huffed. She obviously hated his 'girlfriend' a lot. I wondered who she was.

I turned to him. "Who's your girlfriend, Sasuke?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's Amy, isn't it? You'd better learn to keep your mouth zipped."

I opened my mouth to answer when I heard familiar footsteps. Siobhan was pelting down the track towards us in a Konoha headband. How did she get that? Then I guessed, as that Kakashi guy was running after her, a bright red eye matching Siobhan's own two. I could make my eyes do that. Sasuke had those eyes too and Annabell, but Clarissa had a ball thing, with Vicky and Amalia. Sasuke visibly relaxed.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Help me!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"What have you done now?" He asked her, his arms held wide as if to protect her. She ran past him, and behind the safety of his arms. She winked at me as she took a seat beside me.

"Nothing. I'm only borrowing Kakashi's headband." Her eyes faded back to their normal blue. Sasuke turned and looked over his shoulder.

"You what?" She smiled at him, and he turned around. He punched Kakashi, who was trying to get past him, focusing purely on Siobhan.

Kakashi fell to the ground, and rolled around for shrieking extra effect. He opened one eye and said, "I'm not convincing anyone here, am I?" Sasuke shook his head, a strand of black hair falling around his face.

Kakashi nodded, and stood. He coughed, and glared at Siobhan. "Can I have my headband back?"

She wadded it into a ball, and threw it at him. "You're welcome." She sneered sarcastically at his back. He stuck two fingers up at her and kept walking.

Sasuke shrugged, and came to join us on the floor. He rested his head on mine and Siobhan's shoulders. He leant back on us, and Siobhan shoved him off of her. He yelped, and fell back on the floor with a thud, as he landed on the soft grass. He pulled the hem of Siobhan's t-shirt, and she thudded to the ground beside him. "Sasuke, you idiot! You could've ruined my outfit!" She yelled as she pulled herself off the ground.

The hot boy followed her example, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She elbowed him off, and rolled away from his reach. She grinned at him. "I am never talking to you again ever!"

Sasuke fake cried, and Siobhan crawled back over to us all. "So, hey Amy. How's Konoha been for you these last few days?"

"Well," I considered. "I guess it's been ok. I mean, me and Ino have been going to the bar a lot, and training a lot, and Ino's spent all her time moaning about how hot you are," I motioned to Sasuke, "How it's not fair, and how she hates the fact you have a girlfriend, and your girlfriend herself. Not that I know who it is."

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Siobhan's waist once more. This time she relaxed and leant back on the ninja. I turned to Ino. "I did get that right, right?"

She nodded. "You got it, girl!" She smiled, and smacked my hand with her own. "I like you a lot, Amy."

I smiled. "Thanks." She smiled back, her ponytail waving in the wind.

Sasuke tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to face him. God, he's hot! "Umm… Amy. Is there anyone in Konohagakure you fancy?"

"Where's Konohagakure?"

Siobhan smiled, and twined her fingers through Sasuke's. "It's the long name for Konoha."

"Ohh, ok then. Well, I do like Sasuke*cough, cough* and Gaara's pretty cute too, but I like Naruto a lot."

"Naruto? Hmm, I'll see what I can do." Sasuke lounged back onto the tree. Siobhan stood up, and waved her keys in the air.

"I'll see you guys all later at the bar for food, right? I've gotta go. I'm gunna have a shower, and hang out with Victoria. Ok?"

This was aimed mostly at me and Sasuke, with Ino excluded. Sasuke stood and hugged her. "Sure thing. I'll see you later." He kissed her, and she waved as she walked back to her room.

Sasuke smiled, an easy going, happy-go-lucky look on his face. He turned back to me. At this particular moment in time, I wasn't slightly sure what I was feeling, and if what I had just seen was real.

"So, Sasuke. How's it going with her then?" Ino asked, with a fake smile plastered onto her orange (make-up disaster!) lips.

"Hmm?" Sasuke returned from cloud nine. He twirled a loose bit of his raven hair around his finger. "Sorry. I didn't hear you. I was daydreaming."

Ino laughed sourly. "I'm sure you were."

"Haha, yeah..." Sasuke trailed off "…so what was the question?"

"How's it going with your girlfriend?" Ino repeated.

Sasuke grinned. "Great, huh!" He glanced sideways at me, and winked at me. I almost fell of my chair, but I had a little more grace than Ino. I simply melted, and smiled back. After that, I couldn't talk, I only stared at Sasuke, and did nothing else at all.

After a few hours of small talk, we all walked in the general direction of the bar.

When we reached the bar, we saw Vicky and Annabell chatting over slim cocktail glasses. I knew that Vauney (Siobhan) could make cocktails, so maybe she had borrowed some vodka.

Sasuke asked me and Ino for our drink orders, and stormed off to order them. I had coca-cola, Ino had wine.

"Yo, Amy!" Annabell shouted at me, and motioned for me to go over. "Oh, and not Ino pig!"

"Umm…ok…" I walked over. "So, hey guys."

"Hey." Their legs kicked under the table they were sat on top of. I did a double take. _On top of?!_

"Do you want a drink? Siobhan's on cocktail duty."

"Nah thanks, Sasuke has my order."

Sasuke walked back over with a glass of a sea coloured liquid. "Hey, sorry, but Siobhan wouldn't let me get you anything else. It's called ocean breeze."

"Hmm, oh well. If Siobhan made it, it's bound to be full of alcohol." I heard a humming sound behind me.

"True true." Siobhan sang out. Sasuke slipped his arms around her waist, and she hugged him.

I turned back to Victoria and Annabell. Vicky was looking at Sasuke. As soon as Gaara walked in though, her gaze shifted between the two boys. On receiving a swift glare over Sasuke's shoulder from Siobhan, Vicky fixed her eyes on Gaara.

He was weird. He looked like he was permanently angry, and when he walked he looked upset. When he saw Vicky, he glared at her, and walked over.

He tapped Siobhan on the shoulder, and they started to talk, with Sasuke twirling Siobhan's hair around his fingers.

I looked at Vicky, and Annabell clicked her fingers in the girl's face. She snapped her head to face Annabell, and grinned as Sasuke and Siobhan walked over.

"Oh, did you guys know that Clari and Gaara are going out?" Siobhan asked us. My mouth dropped open. So did Victoria's.

"What?!" I managed to squeak. Siobhan nodded, and squeezed Sasuke's hand. I looked sideways at him. He was really cute, with raven hair. It was gelled up in spikes at the back. His eyes were large, round and tired. He played with Siobhan's ringlets absentmindedly.

Siobhan smiled at us all, and her and Sasuke wandered into the cold night…


	8. Chapter 8

Amalia pov

I was hanging upside down from a tree when he walked over. My heart must've stopped beating for a moment, because all of a sudden all the blood rushed to my head.

The rope holding my feet to the tree snapped, and I landed in an undignified heap at his feet. "Hey, Sasuke!"

He smiled briefly, and grabbed two bottles of water from the table behind me. Naruto skipped over.

"Sasuke!" he was delighted to see his man crush. Eew. Eww.

"Umm… Naruto, hi." Sasuke muttered something that might've been "_crap ninja, dweeb, noob, hate you._" But hey, I might've misheard him.

"What you been doing lately then, Sas?" I asked him from my spot on the ground. I pulled myself off of it.

"Err… not much, apart from hanging out with my girlfriend. Nothing really."

I grinned. "Is that one going well?" he walked off.

Naruto sighed, and gazed after him. He turned to me, rubbing his hair into a mess. "Try again."

"Oh! Really? Dude, this sucks! I don't want to!"

"No choice, Amalia! You're behind as it is now! Siobhan's already learnt how to use Chidori; all of them with it have mastered their Sharingan. She can almost use Rasengan, which I know first-hand is incredibly hard!" he lectured me. Clari can use Rasengan. I know this. Sasuke wouldn't have lectured me, I bet. If he was my mentor, he'd probably hug me, and laugh. He'd probably say "Come on, Amalia! I'll give you a kiss as a reward after!"

And I'd be like, "Oh hell yeah, I'd do anything for that!"

'Cuz I'm cool like that. But I probably wouldn't do _anything _for his kiss. But quite a lot.

"So, Amalia." Siobhan walked over. "How you doing in Konohagakure? You never come to the bar with us lot! It's like you hate us. You don't hate us, do you?"

I laughed _I don't go with you because if I saw you and Sasuke together, I'd end up punching you. _"Hmm. I don't hate you."

Her eyes flashed with her Sharingan, which was just another one of her seemingly endless talents. She could change her eyes from, say, Sharingan to Nine Tails Sage mode in a single blink. Naruto doesn't know this, or he'd hate her. He liked to be the only one with those eyes. Too late now, Naruto. Xx.

"Oh, good. I'd hate it if you did." She grinned. Sasuke whistled, and she maybe recognized the tone, because she turned to face him. "Gotta go, Amalia. See you later."

She walked off, her eyes flashing red and black. It's not like Sasuke cares what she looks like.

Asshole.

Sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean it!

I looked back up at the tree, and at the guy up there. Oh crap…

Help me pl


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria pov

"And may we all remember her, for as long as we live." Siobhan yawned.

"Yeah. That won't be long. This dude'll bore us to death!" we both snickered. After all, Amalia would've wanted us to laugh at her funeral, right? Ok, if I'm honest, no probably not. But hey ho.

"Listen to me, mate." Naruto started to talk, but Sasuke whapped his hand over the brat's mouth.

"Shut up, Slimeball." He hissed. Siobhan shot them both sharp looks, and Sasuke smile sweetly. Siobhan turned back to me, and we both rolled our eyes. Hers seemed to be very… purple.

"Let's go, Toria." She pulled my arm. "These stupid people had to have the funeral on my birthday, right?"

She was right. The third of July. Her birthday and Neji's. Twenty days before Sasuke's. She told me this earlier. Not that it was her b-day, I already knew that.

Sasuke sidestepped over a gnome, and asked where we were going.

"Sasuke, it's my birthday. I'm not gunna stay at a funeral. We're going out somewhere. Right, Toria?"

I nodded. "Right."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok. I'll see you later then." Siobhan waved at him, and we left. We walked through the gate as Sasuke turned away from us, and stood alone, the wind blowing through his hair. The sun shone on still, and Siobhan looked back at me.

"Toria! Come on! Stop looking at my boyfriend, and hurry up!" she stuck her tongue out at me. I glared at her.

"Shut it." I skipped after her, watching, and hoping that the clouds above our heads stayed dry.

"Hah! As if. Do you know me at all?" I nodded, and grinned.

"Ok. You have a point." The gravel seemed too crunchy. I'm sure our footsteps aren't that loud.

I turned around. Sasuke was behind us. I blinked. He was gone. Siobhan narrowed her eyes at me. "Were you actually listening?"

I nodded. I had caught something she said. About Sasuke, I think. "Yeah. I was."

"Good. So, where should we eat? McDonalds or Ichiraku ramen?"

I stretched. "Ramen, I think."

"Cool." She checked her phone. "One missed call from Uchiha Itachi. FML, right?"

"No way! I'd love to have a missed call from Itachi." I grinned. Siobhan smiled.

"Hmm, sure you would. You'd love to have a call from his brother, too!" she lectured me.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "You got me." She grinned. She was used to people flirting with/about her boyfriend. Bitch.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. But, it's rude to call people names, Toria." She grinned. I stopped dead. How did she know?

"I know a lot of stuff dude," she shrugged.

"Yeah." I raised an eyebrow. "I know."

We got to our destination, and we bagsed two seats at the bar. "What can I get you girls?" the owner rushed over.

"Umm, two bowls of miso ramen, por favour." Siobhan ordered. I nodded.

"That's all thanks." I added, and he walked off, whistling softly under his breath.

When our bowls arrived, we sat talking over them. Mainly about Sasuke. Siobhan shrugged a lot, and seemed kind of uncomfortable at most of the questions.

Don't ask me how we got onto the topic of the Akatsuki. I got Siobhan to spill some of their secrets. All I can remember was that Sasori's fave thing to say to prospective girlfriends was "Go out with me or die."

I grinned. That sounded exactly like the hot boy I knew. "How do you know all this stuff, Siobhan?"

She placed her elbows delicately on the table. "Let's just put it this way. You don't want to spend three hours with each member of the Akatsuki, with them trying to decide which is their best line, and you trying to judge."

She looked up at me through her blonde hair. "It's exhausting."

I grinned. "Sounds pretty good to me! All the Akatsuki are really hot!"

Siobhan snorted, and I looked at her disbelievingly. She giggled. "Oh, alright then. They are all pretty hot."

"Who's you're favourite Akatsuki member, Siobhan?"

"Emm… either Sasori or Deidara, I guess. No! Itachi! Oh… I dunno. Itachi or Sasori. Now you."

"I don't know! I like all of them except Kisame! But… I guess my favourites are Tobi, Sasori and Itachi."

"Ooh, how does that go down with Sasuke, eh?" I nudged her. She slapped me, and jumped down off her seat.

"I do like Deidara too, I guess." She grinned at me.

We walked along the windy roads towards the ninja training building. We chatted aimlessly the entire time, until Siobhan told me about Gaara.

"Don't tell anyone at all, but Gaara and Clari don't seem to get on that well recently." This was true. I had noticed this.

"I know. Does that mean that I'll get a chance with him, then? I mean, he says you're his sister." I put out there. You know. Just curious.

"Yup. I know. But… I have a feeling it'll all work out in the end, so no, probably not." She grinned. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." I punched her arm playfully. She grinned again. It started to rain, and I and Shaunie pulled our coats closer.

"It never rains on my birthday!" We heard a male voice exclaim. Shaunie pushed me into the bushes, and dived in after me. When Neji got close enough, she jumped out and scared him.

"Boo!" She grinned as Neji threw a kunai. It missed her, and I caught it just as it was going to hit my head. At least I've been blessed with super-fast reflexes.

"Oh, Shaunie, have you heard the news about Amy?" Neji asked, his eyes a blank disk. Shaunie's reflected his.

"No…"

"Yeah, well, you know Amalia was killed?"

"Yeah, duh!"

"Well Amy was killed too, and the Anbu claim it was by the same person/thing. What do you think?" He looked scared and excited at the same time, like he was full of adrenaline.

"Do you think what I think…?" Shaunie asked Neji, and looked into his eyes. "Ok, yes you do. It has to be Jashin. Hidan and Kakuzu. Especially if Naruto thought that he killed them. They're both immortal. Let's go."

I ran after them. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"Come on Vicky! We're going to join autopsy for a day…"


	10. Chapter 10

Siobhan pov

Walking back to autopsy with Toria and Neji, I felt amazing. Or, as I would say with Annabell, 'I'm owsome!'

Toria was walking along in a world of her own, and smacked into Neji when we slowed the pace. I grinned at her as she blushed, and rubbed her arms where she hit Neji when we were facing away from her.

Neji tapped my shoulder and grinned. Byakugan meant we could see almost 360 degrees. We could see all the funny faces she was pulling as she thought of different Shinobi, and what it would be like dating them.

At Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and the Akatsuki, she looked in pure awe and head-over-heels in love. With Kakashi she looked as if she was stuck in a ravine, and she was thinking that he was hot, but too old for her.

I was giggling to myself like a loony, when we spotted Lee, Gaara and Clarissa on the path ahead of us.

Lee's amazing, don't get me wrong, but he's just… his eyebrows!

Rissa was rolling around the floor wearing a knight's helmet we had found in Tavi park one night during the last youth café session ever at our hut. It was dark and light grey, and made of foam. Even from this distance, I could tell she was laughing maniacally.

Gaara and Lee were looking over her at each other, and they seemed to look… worried. I ran over.

"Gaar, what's up with her?" I waved a hand in Rissa's direction. He shrugged.

"I have no idea. She's just rolling and spouting random crap no one understands!" I could tell he was angry. Gaara never swears. Ever.

"Calm it, bro!" I squatted beside Rissa. "Yo, Clari. You ok?" Gaara squatted beside me and waved a hand in her face.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Leave it Gaar." I nudged Rissa. "Hey. What's going on in that empty space where that zombie ate your brain?"

"She's dead… finally… I did it… finally…" She rolled over and laughed again.

Gaara smirked. "See! Random crap."

"Clarissa. Which one?" I yelled at her.

"…Both..."

"Oh shit." I turned to Neji, and grabbed his arms. "Neji, you have to tell them! They got it wrong! It was no Jashin! It was Clarissa!"

Neji's beautiful purple eyes turned wide, and he ran off to the Hokage's… place. Vicky smiled and followed Neji, looking back at me and winking. I used transportation jutsu to grab her, and pull her back with me to Clarissa and Gaara.

"Come on Vicky, we need to go find Sasuke and Kakashi!" I ran off, and Vicky and Clarissa followed me.

Next thing I knew, we were sat in a dark room where Annabell was sat on a laptop waiting for someone to turn up.

I grinned, and plonked myself on the floor beside her.

"Yo, Belle. 'Sup?"

"Not much." Annabell shrugged and clicked on something.

"Who are you waiting for, Annabell?" Clarissa asked.

Annabell smirked. "We're all waiting for Tobi to decide if he wants Itachi to kill us. Tobi should be along soon."

A masked face looked in the door, and Annabell muttered, "Sooner than you expected."

Tobi walked in, and we all gasped. He was wearing his Akatsuki cloak like a skirt, and his usual black outfit underneath. "Hey Tobi." I waved. He waved back at me, and sat on the floor beside the radiator.

"I'm seeing what it would be like to be a girl." Tobi stated as Vicky asked him about his 'skirt'.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Well, Tobi we do know you're gay."

He spluttered, and stood up, calling to Deidara, Itachi and Sasori. The three of them grinned, and waved at us all. Clarissa melted when she saw Deidara, and I saw him look at Itachi with a concerned look on his face.

"Hola Deidei!" I grinned, as he looked ready to flay someone alive. He grinned back, but I could tell it took effort.

Itachi, however, was like a fairy. Weird comparison, right? But, no, seriously he was flitting around, throwing glitter at Clarissa and Vicky, and gleaming with light.

Sasori had to be the odd one out, though. He was pulling body parts off himself, and throwing them across the room or at people, and watching them crawl back to him and reattach themselves to wherever he'd pulled them off from. He was delighted with this, grinning, clapping and laughing. No one said the Akatsuki were… normal…

That was a weird picture. A guy dressed all in black, and with a skirt on. A 35 year old who looked like a 5 year old pulling his fingers off. The deadliest person you could meet acting like a fairy. And a 16 year old looking like he could explode at any moment.

Tobi skipped out the room, waving his arms about, and screaming "I'm a pretty girl!"

Itachi and Deidara looked at each other and high fived. "Tobi must've been an adorable child."

Everyone looked at Vicky as if she was mental. "You're mental." Itachi gaped at her.

"Yep, he'd only be adorable if you lived in an asylum, Vicky." I added. Itachi nodded in agreement. "You agree with me, don't you, Deidei?"

I looked around. "Deidei? Uh oh."

"What is it? Where is he?" Itachi paused. "As a matter of fact, where's Clarissa? Oh. Uh oh."

"Poor Deidara." Annabell agreed. Her screen blooped, and she accepted a call on skype from Connor.

"Hey Connor." She waved at the screen. I leant in so I could see too.

"Hey Connor."

"Hey. Where's Clarissa?"

I looked at Itachi. "Umm… with Deidei somewhere."

Connor looked puzzled. "Deidei?"

Annabell rolled her eyes. "Deidara."

"Rigggghhhhhttttt…" He shrugged. "How's Tobi?"

Itachi video-bombed. "We're worried about him. He came in earlier wearing his cloak like a skirt and pretending he was a girl!"

Sasori kept throwing his fingers at Annabell till she had no choice but to point the screen in his direction. "Yup. I swear all Uchihas need to have their heads checked!"

Itachi glared at Sasori, his mangekyo flaring. I grinned, and winked at Sasori. "I agree with you." Itachi whipped his head round to face me, and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Bad idea. But… there have been worse ways to spend three days.

"Three days? You're brave." I whacked him with a kunai.

"It's only been a second, Shaunie." He raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Screw you, Itachi." I retorted. He shrugged.

"Sure, if you want to." I was about to say something sarcastic back, when Deidara came pelting into the room, and slammed the door shut behind him. His blonde hair was all over his face, and he locked the door behind him, then sat on the ground beside me, and rested is head on my shoulder, crying softly.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same.

Annabell turned to the computer, and spoke. "That's Deidara." Connor nodded, and Vicky smiled at Itachi.

"So… Itachi… I heard you were free all day today…" She flirted. Itachi looked at me.

"Nope. I'm busy."

I grinned. "Genjutsu is a wonderful thing!"

Itachi grinned. "But reality is even better." I laughed.

"In your dreams, Itachi."

He handed me a piece of paper. "Seven o'clock, Konoha training ground. Don't be late." He winked and then disappeared.

I snorted and kissed the top of Deidara's head. We all turned to Connor. "Welcome to our lives, Connor."


End file.
